Pen Pal
by AButterfly'sTrueColours
Summary: A short story about what has actually happened when "Nakura" and "Miss Magenta" were pen pals and what has lead to Rio wanting to commit suicide.


Izaya twirled around in his chair absentmindedly, a smirk adorned his face as he recalled everything that has happened between his most recent "victim". From when they first met as pen pals between "Nakura" and "Miss Magenta" up to when she jumped down the building despite all his effort to show her just how much she didn't want to die, only to be caught by the headless courier.

It was so interesting, so very interesting. Rio, Miss Magenta's true identity, is a very generic and oh so boringly - although much more reserved and quiet - normal girl. Despite that however, Izaya had to admit that she made quite an interesting pen pal. Her replies and reactions to him were quite predictable but if he were to be honest, he suppose he did enjoy speaking with her.

He almost regretted ending it so soon. Almost. Unlike his previous victims, who he found on those suicide sites, he met "Miss Magenta" completely by accident. In fact, he wasn't even looking for suicidal girls when he came across her email address.

He remembers the first emails they've sent to each other, and he remembers how interesting he thought her replies were. Vague, yet gave enough information that kept him from getting bored with her. Melancholic yet not sorrowful. Negative yet not at all cynical.

It was only a week after they became pen pals when he decided to find out just who exactly this "Miss Magenta" is. It didn't take him long at all to find out that her true identity is Rio Kamichika as well as everything about her and her family.

It would be a lie to say that Izaya wasn't disappointed in his discovery that his new interesting pen pal was in fact a very ordinary girl who lead a very ordinary life.

And so Izaya's scheming began. Rio wasn't someone who wanted or even so much as thought of committing such an act so he actually had to work to get to that point, and he enjoyed every bit of it. It actually took much longer than he anticipated for her to even be in the right mindset for his plans to be set in motion.

She wasn't a very happy girl to begin with and there was nothing particularly attaching her to her life. Izaya was almost impressed with her unconsciously stubborn desire to continue living.

They have been regularly emailing each other multiple times a day for a whole year before he finally proceeded to the next step in his plans. In that time, she slowly evolved into exactly how Izaya wanted her to be. As she continued to communicate with "Nakura", the more transparent she became and the more predictable her replies were. She slowly became much more cynical and detached from her life, her replies becoming less and less vague as she grew closer to her pen pal.

That's when Izaya sent those pictures of her dad and a woman, knowing that she would be the one to see them. Gleefully anticipating her reaction and reveling in them.

He was too caught up in his scheming and the enjoyment of his plan coming to fruition to feel any disappointment in her growing predictability nor that he had caused this once interesting human to become just like every other suicidal girl he had ever come across.

Until finally, the day came, when they finally were scheduled to meet. Izaya knew exactly what he was expecting. And exactly what he had expected from her was exactly what he received.

Which is exactly why Izaya had to admit, if only to himself, that he was horribly disappointed in the outcome. Finally meeting the girl in person was slightly underwhelming.

It was still entertaining though! Oh so very entertaining! From beginning to end, Miss Magenta, or rather, Rio Kamichika had been very entertaining.

Izaya laughed, somewhat maniacally as he continued to spin on his chair, until finally coming to a halt in front of the computers on his desk.

It was time to find a new pen pal. Izaya wondered if he would find someone as interesting as Rio once were, before shaking the thought off. Izaya smirked, whoever it was he was going to find they were sure to be interesting.


End file.
